Sonamy Bodyswap Story
by ObsessedwithFanficsthegirl
Summary: Amy and Sonic have been “friends” for years! After so many years, Sonic wishes he could just stay at home. What will happen when Amy is stuck is her crushes body? How will they get back to normal? Why dont ya Read and find out :3
1. Chapter 1: How it began

(A few years after Sonic X season 3)

(Modern Games)

"Me and Sonic have always been together. Atleast since I was 6." Amy said. She looked over to a gigantic Crocodile. His scales were dark green but grew lighter as they got closer to the center. He wore a gold chain and a leather jacket. "How old was Sonic when you met him?" He asked. Amy thought and replied "Sonic was 8 or 9 years old." The crocodile looked down and took some notes. Amy looked nervously at the crocodile and frowned. He asked " Are you ok Amy?" She wasn't ok, but she didn't want to worry him. " I'm fine Vector." Amy replied. Vector knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to bother her as much as he already did. " The reason my I came here is that..." Amy caught herself and thought of something else to say, but she only sighed and continued " I wanted to know if you thought I was rude or annoying." Vector looked at Amy and replied " Amy, your not rude or annoying! You think you're perfect the way you are, and that is the only thing that matters right? Amy, filled with joy grabbed Vector's arm and said " Vector!!" Before he could say anything Amy Hugged him. A few hours later, Amy was walking down the street and thought of Sonic.

**FLASHBACK**

A little pink hedgehog about 6 years old ran as fast as she could to Green Hill. A little blue hedgehog was running around and realized that there was a girl behind him. " IM MEETING YOU! IM ACTUALLY MEETING YOU!!!!" The little girl screamed. The little boy looked confused for a second and finally introduced himself. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" The girl hugged Sonic and replied "I know! I'm your biggest fan! I'm Amy Rose by the way!" Sonic was in shock, how could a little girl be so crazy. Suddenly another hedgehog flew into view. "Who is that?!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic murmured under his breath "Metal Sonic..." Metal Sonic grabbed Amy by the shoulders and lifted her up. "Hey let me go!!!" She cried out, hoping Sonic would save her. Sonic tried to get her out but Metal Sonic blocked his attack. "SONIC!!!" Amy yelled as she faded away with Metal Sonic clutching onto her.

**End of FLASHBACK**

Amy sighed and kept walking to her house. Even after 6 years, she could still remember how she first met Sonic. A sudden bang was heard everywhere around Mobius. Amy could already tell who it was. "Eggman..." she said to herself and ran as fast as she could to see what he built this time. "Alright Eggman! What's your plan this time!" Sonic yelled. Eggman replied " Oh Sonic! It's nothing really..." A giant robot flew in from the sky. Eggman yelled " It's just my...SWAPABOT!!!" The bot shot a laser at Sonic, but he dodged it and ran around the bot to find a weakness." I got to find the source... no source-" Sonic was interrupted by a laser in front of him. " No bot..." Sonic spin dashed the robot a few times but it didn't look like it was doing anything. Sonic looked over and saw Tails and Knuckles attack the giant robot. Sonic ran over to talk to them. "Hey Tails, do you know what's going on with this guy? I spin dashed him plenty of times but I barley made a dent!" Sonic said. " Sorry Sonic I'm scanning him now and I think he has a forcefield or something!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles went in and punched the robot as much as he could before being blasted away. After Knuckles got up from the ground, Amy came into view with her Piko hammer. What's going on? Amy said. Tails replied " There's a giant robot Eggman built, and it has some sort of forcefield that blocks Sonic's spin dash! "And these stupid lasers keep coming!" Knuckles yelled as he was fighting the robot." We need to do something! We can't just let it rampage throughout the city!" Amy said. Sonic looked over and replied " Then we need to find the core of the forcefield. Without the forcefield, I can spin dash it into oblivion!" Sonic ran over to Eggman's Eggmobile. " HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE! GET BACK DOWN!" Eggman shouted. " Sorry Egghead! I don't want to break all your toys but you give me no choice!" Sonic teased. Eggman presses a weird red button and two guns came out from the robot. One gun shot out a laser that caught Sonic. Sonic couldn't move, he was trapped in the laser beam. The other on the opposite side of the robot shot out a laser too and hit Amy. The lasers caught both Amy and Sonic. The two hedgehogs both blacked out from the battle.

**SONIC'S POV**

"What happened?" I groaned as I woke up from a surprisingly soft bed. I looked around but my head was dizzy and my eyes were blurry so I couldn't tell what was really in the room. I got out of the bed and walked around the room. "Wait...this isn't my house...these aren't my gloves!" I looked down at myself. "This isn't my body!!!!"

**AMY'S, POV**

"AHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. Was this a dream? It had to be, right? There's no way I could be in Sonic's body! I tried to test his speed to see how it felt being the fastest thing alive. When I tried, I accidentally bumped into the wall and surprisingly It didn't hurt. Afterward, I heard a knock on the door, and I went to get it.

**SONIC'S, POV**

"Ow!" All of a sudden, I felt a pain all over my body. It felt like I smashed into a wall or something. Why did I get hurt from nothing? Why am I Amy now? What the heck is going on?!

**AMY'S, POV**

Tails walked into the room I was in. "Hey Sonic! How are you feeling?" He said to me. I replied "TAILS YOU NEED TO HELP ME!" I zipped to the door. "THERE'S SOMETHI-" I accidentally tripped over the table! I didn't notice it was even there because of how low it was.

**SONIC'S, POV**

"AGAIN?!" I cried out. My leg was in pain for some reason. I didn't do anything to it. I limped over to the front door and looked outside.

**AMY'S POV**

"You ok Sonic? You seem really out of it." Tails said. "No Tails it's not that! It's Amy! Amy Rose!" I replied. Tails looked at me like I was a talking hedgehog, and I was! He was so surprised and said "Maybe you should sit for a little Sonic. Maybe you can sleep a bit more?" "No Tails! It's really me! It's really Amy!" I replied. He started pushing me toward the bed until we heard another knock on the door. Tails opened the door to the random person. " ME?!?" I exclaimed. The other Amy and I both screamed at the thought of two of ourselves. Tails looked at us both screaming and stepped back a bit. " HOW IS THERE ANOTHER ME?!? WHO ARE YOU IMPOSTER!" I screeched. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN IMPOSTER! YOUR THE IMPOSTER HERE!" The other Amy yelled. "Wait...you think I'm an imposter?!" I said to the other me. The other Amy said "Well yeah...your in my body!" Then, I realized who was in my body and replied "Wait...Sonic?!" "Yeah?" He said to me. "WE SWITCHED BODIES?!?!" I yelled. Sonic realized it was me in his body, and we both started to yell even more. Tails walked over and stopped us from screaming. Tails said "Wait...you guys switched bodies?!" "I'm guessing atleast. How else would you explain this?" I replied. "Is it okay if I run some tests on you guys?" Tails said. Me and Sonic both agree to Tails' Proposal.

**TAILS' POV**

To make sure that Sonic and Amy weren't crazy, I decided to run tests on them.

(Later)

"Okay guys, I figured out what's going on!" I said. "You guys switched bodies because of Eggman's poorly named Swapabot. It seems that whenever someone would get hurt, the other would get hurt." Sonic surprised said "AMY WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Amy looked over to Sonic well Amy confused and replied "What do you mean?" Sonic still mad said " My head and my leg randomly hurt when I was in your house! What did you do to make me feel that much pain!" Amy signed and replied "Oh...well I actually tried to run but banged into a wall and I also tripped over a table..." Sonic was in shock because of how bad Amy was at his speed, I could tell.

I continued "Anyway, I'm not sure how to fix it but I can find out how!" "We know you'll be able to figure it out!" Amy replied. "Don't worry bud, you got this!" Sonic added.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**THAT NIGHT**

Amy went to Sonic's house to go to sleep. That was her first time in his house without him, after all, it's his house not her's. "Ok...calm down Amy...it's just your completely platonic friend's house, nothing to worry about..." She walked in and saw a bunch of stuff. She saw some rings, a TV and some other furniture. She looked over to a cabinet with a mirror above it. Amy knew it might be bad to look, but she couldn't resist. She opened one of the drawers to reveal a bunch of souvenirs from past adventures. There was a small box in the back corner of the drawer. "Hmm...what's in that box?" She wondered. Amy opened the box and to her surprise, she found a bracelet. The shells on it were a pinkish-peach color and the string was broken. Fortunately, the bracelet was kept together with a black string. Amy recognized it, but she couldn't remember where it was from. Somewhere in a forest, lied Amy's house. Sonic looked around the place a little before going to her bedroom. He couldn't believe he was trapped in Amy's body! He entered Amy's room and something caught his eye. It was a picture of a Pinkish-White Rose. He already knew what it was, that flower.

**FLASHBACK**

** (SONIC'S POV)**

I finally landed back on Mobius, after who knows how long! I looked over my shoulder, then I saw her. The girl that followed me everywhere, the girl I thought was too cliche or to romantic. The girl that tried to be my girlfriend for a long time. The girl that was crazy but sane at the same time. It was funny though, that girl is the same girl I started to fall for. That girl that I saw, was Amy Rose. "Hi!" I said. I knew I was up for something big because of how long I was away. "Well?!" She said, starting to raise her voice. She continued "What took you so long?! I was worried!!" She looked furious at me. Suddenly, she spoke again "I wondered...If you were ever coming back!!!" I heard fear in her voice. She started to sound sad but angry at the same time. Then her voice was not angry anymore, it was sad, fearful, and stressed. She said "It scared me!!! To think that...I would never see you again!!" Her voice got softer and softer as she spoke. I smiled back at her, although her face was filled with tears. "Day after day I waited for you to come, but you never did! I didn't know where you were...I couldn't stand not knowing!!" She said. " I told myself that I should give up hoping!! I was convinced, that you've forgotten all about me!!!! I thought you were gone forever..."She spoke. She then continued " But then I realized, that you would never abandon me...and I decided...that I would wait for you...even if it took the rest of my life to see you again...now your here..." suddenly, she bursted out a sorrowful sob. She fell to the ground in relief. She cried out "I'M SO GLAD TO FINALLY HAVE YOU BACK SONIC!!! ITS SUCH A WONDERFUL FEELING!!! I DONT THINK IVE EVER BEEN AS HAPPY AS I AM NOW!!!" She started to cry even more, but I could tell that those tears were happy ones. "Don't you ever leave me again Sonic the hedgehog!!!!" She said. I knew what to do next, this was my moment to show apart of how I feel! I picked something from one of the gardens around us. I revealed what I picked to Amy. It was a beautiful Pinkish-White Rose. I replied " Don't you worry Amy, I never will..." I could tell that she was over joyed with what I said. She started to cry more, then she hugged me. As she grazed me with her arms squeezing me to death, I let it slide and hugged back as her tears got all over me. 

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**(Back to 3RD PERSON)**

Sonic was surprised that Amy remembers that flower. He looked around more and saw a few pictures. These pictures were taken when they went to Chris' world. "She took a picture of that?" Sonic exclaimed as he stared at a picture of himself trying to get off a boat. He looked through all the memories of Chris, Eggman, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Amy, The Chaotix, Chuck, Sam, and Cosmo...Sonic remembered how Tails cared for Cosmo's seed. Unfortunately, the plant went missing somehow. Sonic kept looking around the house but decided that he should go to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

When Sonic woke up, he remembered why he decided to keep Amy's clothes on while sleeping. He automatically got up and started to walk to his house. Amy on the other hand woke up already. She was almost done with breakfast when Sonic came through the door. "Hey Ames!" Sonic said. "Hey Sonic!" Amy said excitedly. Amy moved quicker with everything she did. "Wow I'm impressed!" Sonic said surprisingly. Amy sneered "Oh why? Cause I'm actually faster than you for once?" " "Woah...geez ok Ames I get it..." Sonic said in alarm. Sonic got one of Amy's hammers and started practicing with it. "Hey watch it Sonic! Your gonna break something! I should've known coming from you..." Amy snarled. Sonic suddenly broke a table where the shell bracelet lied. Amy ran over and caught the bracelet. Sonic struggled to get the hammer out of the floor. Amy caught the bracelet and put it on a counter. Sonic managed to get the hammer out and looked back to the broken table. "Oh no! I'm sorry!!! I'll clean it up for you!" Sonic said as he leaned in to the mess to clean it up. "Sonic...that...that isn't like you..." Amy exclaimed. Sonic looked over to Amy then looked over to the mess on the floor in front of him. He realized what Amy meant and started to freak out. Sonic replied " Why did I...how could I..." Sonic realized that Amy started embracing her speed like he did. "Amy, I noticed you acted like me with my speed!" Sonic said. Amy, (trying to lighten the mood) says "Uh...maybe we should go to Tails! He might know what's going on with us!"

**At Tails' Workshop**

"Hey guys!!! What's up?" Tails said as Amy and Sonic walked in. Sonic said "We may have a little problem..." "A little?!" Amy exclaimed. "Ok! Ok! Me and Amy are starting to act like eachother and it's starting to become a BIG problem." Sonic growled.

"They're at it again..." Tails thought. "Ok guys I'll see what I can do ok?!" Tails said, hoping they would stop fighting. Amy said "Hey Sonic, you have a therapy lesson with Vector at 5:00!" Sonic replied "You take therapy lessons?" Amy spoke "Well Vector suggested it to help me stop obsessing over you!" "Is it helping?" Sonic replied. "No." Amy smiled. 

**AT 5:00**

Sonic sat down on Amy's couch. He heard a knock on the door so he ran over to the door and opened it. "Hey Amy!" Vector said with a grin. "Hey Vector..." Sonic said with a groan. "So Amy, hows your relationship with Sonic?" Vector asked. Sonic replied "Oh it's going great! We...uh...have been getting along..." "Have you been using my tips?" Vector said. "Oh..y.yes I have! I used..u.uh..." Sonic stuttered. "Talking it out with him?" Vector replied. "Yes!! That's the one!! Thank you Vector!!" Sonic spoke.

**That AFTERNOON**

Sonic and Amy were walking around and talking about how it feels to be in each others body. Suddenly, Amy remembered something she wanted to ask Sonic. "Hey Sonic, can you tell me something?" Amy asked. "Sure Amy...what do you want?" Sonic said. Amy pulled the Shell bracelet out of her pocket. "Where did you get this from?" Amy asked. Sonic grabbed it from Amy's hands and replied "Its none of your business Amy now stop going through a girls stuff ok-" Sonic didn't just realize how rude he was, he also realized that he called himself a girl. There mightve been less time then they thought. As they were going to Tails' workshop, they noticed somebody that they've never seen before. There was a girl, that girl caught Sonic's attention automatically. The girl had a sleeveless jacket that was as dark as the middle of a black hole. The jacket revealed most of her chest which was probably why Sonic was so attracted. She has a crop top under the jacket so it revealed her stomach. She had scarlet colored pants that looked more like a bathing suit but with one side longer than the other. She had fingerless gloves and boots on. This new girl walked over to Sonic and Amy. "Hey! I'm Scarlet...Scarlet The Hedgehog..." said Scarlet. "I'm Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog!" Amy replied. "Who's your friend?" Scarlet asked. "I'm s-Amy!" Sonic stuttered. "Well...nice to meet you Samy!" She laughed. Amy could tell that she was perfect in almost every way. "See you later...Amy...Sonic..." she winked as she walked away sexily. "Well...I gotta get out of this body quick~" Sonic said. "Hell yeah we do...SO I CAN SMASH HER TO BITS WITH MY HAMMER!" Amy snarled. "Geez calm down Amy! Let's just head to Tails'" Sonic said in alarm. "Fine..." Amy said angrily.


	3. Chapter 3: Scarlet’s secret

**AT TAILS' WORKSHOP**

"Tails, I'm becoming more like Amy each day! I called myself a girl!!!!" Sonic screamed. Tails replied "Ok...ok...let's take it easy for a bit! I'll figure this out!" Amy and Sonic both waited for Tails to conclude his experiments.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Ok guys...I couldn't find out how to fix you two...but...I found out how much time you have left! You have 2 more days left to get back into your bodies." Tails said. Amy and Sonic started to scream and panic. "Don't worry guys! I'll find out how to get you guys back into your own bodies! I promise!" Tails said in confidence.

**A few minutes later**

"Hey Sonic! Hey Amy!" Scarlet said. "Hey Scarlet!" Sonic and Amy said as they came up to her. " Hey...can I talk to you Amy...it's kinda private..." Scarlet whispered anxiously. Sonic replied "Sure!" Sonic and Scarlet entered Amy's house as she waited outside for Sonic and Scarlet to get out. So I wanted to talk about Sonic. Sonic squealed inside his head for Alittle. "What about him?" Sonic answered. "I've been meaning to get this off my chest for a while now...I just needed someone to talk about this with..." Scarlet said. "...Since it seems you and Sonic are close...I'm hoping I don't get this wrong..." "Oh my God she totally likes me!!!!" Sonic screamed inside his head. "Amy...I..." Scarlet said. "Yes! Yes!!!" Sonic cheered in his head. " I know you like Sonic!!!!!" Scarlet screamed. " Wait...What?!?!" Sonic screamed. Scarlet continued "I mean...it's perfect!!!! Look at you two!!!! Your always together!!! There's obviously something going on!!!" 

"What's going on here!?!?" Amy ran in. "Nothing! Nothing at all!!!" Sonic panicked. "I should get going!" Scarlet ran out. As she walked out, she whispered to Sonic " Good luck :3"

**Sorry this was a short chapter! I have life School other things to do :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Does he love me!

**Amy's POV**

" I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!!" Sonic shouted. "I THOUGHT SHE LIKED MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" He kept complaining. "Oh come on Sonic...one girl isn't the end of the world!" I said. " I know...but...I really thought she liked me..." Sonic said angrily. "Say...do you wanna...go eat somewhere?" He said to me. " Uh...eat? With you? Right now?" I asked. " Y..yeah..." Sonic said nervously. " Try and catch me!" I said cockily. I ran away as fast as I could. " Hey Soni- I mean...Amy!!! Wait up!!!!" Sonic said trying to keep up.

**At the Restaurant **

"Hahaha!!! Beat ya!!" I said happily. "Urgh...your so mean sometimes!!!" Sonic said. " Don't be mad that I'm finally faster than you!" I laughed. I noticed Sonic started blushing in embarrassment. " Cmon Sonic...lets go inside." I said.

When we entered, we asked for a table but it was an hour wait. We decided to stay anyway because we had all day. I ran around the block eight times just to have something to do. Sonic was inside waiting patiently for some reason. I finally came back inside and sat next to Sonic. I automatically thought, maybe this could be my chance to hold his hand. Maybe I can finally get him to like me...this is my-

I felt something on my hand...it felt soft...like some sort of cloth...like a glove. I looked over to my hand and saw a glove with a gold ring around the wrist. I looked up...and it's Sonic. Did Sonic fall for me? Why is he holding my hand? What should I do? Should I do something? Should I hug him? Should I kiss him? WHAT DO I DO?!?!!

I just realized something...this is what Sonic feels like. Whenever I do something romantic...he just runs away...he ignores me...he leaves. I make things awkward for him and if I'm feeling how Sonic would feel...does he really like me? " Soni-" I turned over and realized that Sonic actually fell asleep on my shoulder. I was blushing like there was no tommorow. I squeezed his hand tighter and put my arm around his back.

When we finally got called, Sonic woke up and walked as fast as he could to get away from me. I already knew he was embarrassed. I sighed and followed the waiter to our table.


End file.
